Jack O'Lantern
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Un Halloween al estilo Weasley... One-Shot


**Hola!**

**Este one-shot es en respuesta al reto del LPR de Octubre, :D ...**

**Está situado antes de la entrada de Ron a Hogwarts... Es una escena entre los hermanos Weasley en un día de Halloween...**

**Espero que os guste!...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack O' Lantern<strong>

La noche del 31 de octubre es una muy especial para todo niño que viva en un país anglosajón. Es la noche de Halloween, cuando puede vestirse con disfraces ―unos más aterradores que otros ― e ir de casa en casa pidiendo caramelos a los vecinos, con la tradicional frase de "truco o trato". Normalmente los vecinos les daban chucherías o dinero, a no ser que quisieran acabar con las paredes de la casa llenas de huevo o espuma de afeitar, entre otras cosas. Se solían poner calabazas en las ventanas de las casas, como vestigios de antiguas tradiciones, para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus. Entre tanto, los adultos aprovechaban el día para hacer fiestas, de disfraces también por supuesto, y pasar un poco de miedo viendo películas, contando historias y haciendo alguna que otra broma pesada. O al menos eso se hacía en el mundo muggle.

En el mundo mágico, en el que los fantasmas estaban más que aceptados y en el que a aquellos que eran revoltosos se les conocían normalmente como poltergeist, Halloween era una fiesta que en un principio los magos sangre pura y que despreciaban a los muggles adoptaron de éstos como forma de burla ante el desconocimiento que demostraban del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, esa idea de desprecio no arraigó y al final se convirtió en una fiesta que los magos aprovechaban de la misma forma que los muggles. Se divertían, comían una cantidad ingente de caramelos y hacían bromas, algunas más pesadas que otras.

En una casa torcida, la cual no se podría mantener en pie sino fuera gracias a la magia, se escuchaban dos risas traviesas, las cuales venían de una habitación naranja, que permanecía en penumbra.

―Estoy deseando ver su reacción ―dijo uno de los que había reído.

―Yo también...

―¡Seguro que se mea en los pantalones! ―acabaron a la vez entre susurros, emocionados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, saliendo de la habitación.

―Ahora solo falta que mamá actúe ―afirmó un chico pelirrojo una vez que estuvieron en el angosto pasillo, mientras habría la trampilla que conducía al desván para poder ocultarse allí y ver las reacciones ante su última obra maestra.

―Sí ―el niño miró su reloj de pulsera e inició la cuenta a tras con los dedos de su otra mano: «tres, dos, uno...»

―¡Ah desayunar! ¡Ronald Weasley, levántate! ―se escuchó desde la planta baja de la casa. Y entonces se escuchó un grito de terror. Los niños no apartaron la vista de la rendija que habían dejado para poder ver todo lo que pasaba y vieron como la puerta por la que acababan de salir se volvía a abrir y por ella salía otro muchacho pelirrojo, corriendo y gritando como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo _Quien ―no ―debe ―ser ―nombrado_. Los niños, que seguían escondidos, estallaron en carcajadas.

―¡Genial! ―exclamaron al unísono entre carcajadas. Se rieron durante unos minutos pero algo les hizo callar.

―¡Fred, George, salid de ahí ahora mismo! ―se miraron aterrorizados, tragando saliva y, preparando su mejor sonrisa de desconcierto y de chicos inocentes, bajaron la escalera, encontrándose frente a frente con la cara, enrojecida por el enfado, de su madre, Molly Weasley. Detrás de ella se encontraba un aterrado Ron, el hermano pequeño de Fred y George, el cual tenía ocho años. El niño abrazaba a su madre por la cintura como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

―¿Pasa algo mamá? ―preguntó uno de los gemelos, tratando de no reírse ante la cara de espanto de Ron.

―¡No me tomes por tonta Fred Weasley! ¡Creía haberos dicho que no les hicierais bromas a vuestros hermanos!

―No hemos hecho nada ―afirmó George, aunque sin mucha convicción. Era imposible engañar a su madre y la mirada que le dedicó se lo confirmó.

―¡Que sea Halloween no os da permiso para ponerle el pelo verde a vuestra hermana ni arañas a vuestro hermano en la habitación! ―Ron dio un pequeño quejido.

―¡Eran arañas de plástico! ―se defendieron, dando por perdido el salir impunes.

―¡Me da igual! Por vuestras bromas Ron le tiene fobia a las arañas, ¿y ahora os vais a aprovechar de ello?

―¡El rompió mi escoba!

―¡Me da igual! ¡Estáis castigados! ―sentenció, zanjando el tema ―. Ahora os quedaréis conmigo para deshacernos de todas las arañas que habéis pegado por las paredes de la habitación y sin rechistar. Y tú, Ron ―dijo mirando a su hijo, el cual seguía muy asustado todavía , dulcificando su tono de voz― baja a desayunar con Ginny. ―Ron asintió y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Sin duda alguna a Ron le esperaba un largo día. Los gemelos siempre le gastaban bromas pero en Halloween eran especialmente crueles y al entrar en la cocina se dio cuenta de que no solo a él le esperaba un día horrible. Ginny, su única hermana y la más pequeña de la familia, estaba sentada a la mesa, desayunando. Tenía el pelo de un azul verdoso.

―¿Feliz Halloween, eh? ―dijo Ron, sonriendo a su hermana de forma irónica ―. ¿Qué le han hecho a Percy?

―Él ha sido más astuto y se ha ido con papá al ministerio ―le explicó ― Y lo será ―afirmó, para el desconcierto de Ron. Ginny se rio y le explicó ―. Quiero decir que será un Halloween feliz... al menos para nosotros ―dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que perturbó a su hermano. Ginny podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Aun así la idea de vengarse de los gemelos era demasiado tentadora.

―Habla.

Se pasaron el resto del desayuno hablando de lo que harían para vengarse de los gemelos. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a que les devolvieran las bromas por lo que sería fácil pillarlos desprevenidos. Dejaron de hablar de ello cuando los gemelos entraron a la cocina con su madre.

―Ya no hay rastros de las arañas Ron ―informó, sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo menor.

―Gracias, mamá.

―¡Eh, Ginny! ―dijo uno de los gemelos.

―¡Te queda genial el pelo rosa!

―¡Fred, George, callaos! Y desayunad rápido, tenéis que desgnomizar el jardín.

―Sí, mamá ―dijeron a coro. Molly vio como los ojos de su hija se volvían cristalinos e intentó consolarla.

―No te preocupes Ginny. Antes de la hora de la comida tu pelo volverá a ser del mismo color de siempre ―la niña sonrió a su madre, agradecida y se levantó de la mesa.

―Me voy a jugar... ¿Vienes, Ron? ―le preguntó alzando sus rosadas cejas.

―¡Claro! ¡Pero solo si jugamos al ajedrez! ―puso como condición, mientras se levantaba de la silla también―. ¡Te enseñaré un par de trucos!

―Está bien...

Los dos salieron de la cocina y se marcharon a la habitación de Ginny. La chica cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a Ron, que se había sentado en la cama de su hermana.

―Muy bien. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Ron. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, creía que su hermano pensaría que de verdad iban a jugar―. No soy tan despistado, Ginny ―ella rio y empezó a explicarle. Después de unos minutos Ron se mostraba muy satisfecho con el plan de su hermana.

―¿Mamá, tienes calabazas? Queremos tallarlas ―dijo Ron con una sonrisa, entrando de nuevo en la cocina acompañado de Ginny.

―Sí, hay en el patio trasero. Coged las que queráis ―les ofreció, sonriente―. ¡Y coged un bol para echar la carne de la calabaza!

Cuando Ron y Ginny salieron al patio vieron que los gemelos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, persiguiendo a los escurridizos gnomos. Desgnomizar el jardín era, sin lugar a duda, la tarea que los hermanos Weasley más odiaban hacer porque sabían que era una tarea inútil. Los gnomos no tardarían en volver a habitar la parcela que ocupaba La Madriguera ni dos días, preparados para cuando los niños de la casa volvieran a ser castigados.

―Mira quien está aquí, George...

―¡Si son los niños de mamá!

―¿Qué hacéis aquí niñitos?

―Vamos a coger unas calabazas para tallarlas y así ahuyentar al espíritu de Jack, el Tacaño ―respondió Ginny con total seriedad.

―¿Jack, el Tacaño? Pobre hombre, vaya nombre más absurdo le han buscado.

―Yo que tú no me metería con el espíritu de Jack... ―le advirtió Ginny―. Es un espíritu muy peligroso y cruel cuando se le provoca.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que nos va a hacer?

―Los fantasmas quizás os asusten a vosotros pero a nosotros solo nos provocan risa.

―Déjalos Ginny ―dijo Ron que estaba de cuclillas, buscando una calabaza adecuada―. Si no quieren hacernos caso es problema de ellos... Solo esperemos que no acaben como los Smith.

―¿Los Smith? ―preguntó Fred, sonriendo irónicamente.

―Sí, los Smith. Tres hermanos que se rieron de Jack y acabaron muy mal parados ―dijo Ron levantándose del suelo con una calabaza en sus manos. Ginny cogió otra y antes de marcharse volvió a dirigirse a los gemelos.

―Los hermanos Smith desaparecieron y los encontraron tres días después. Habían perdido la lengua, sin duda por reírse de Jack, además de la cordura ―dijo y sin más volvieron a entrar en la casa. Al cerrar la puerta Ron y Ginny pudieron ver como sus hermanos se miraban entre sí, entre escépticos y preocupados. Se sonrieron entre ellos y se dispusieron a tallar las calabazas.

―¡Hey, Ginny! ¡Las calabazas no tienen cicatrices en forma de rayo! ―dijo Ron riendo, al ver como su hermana hacía una encima del ojo de su calabaza.

―¿Y eso quién lo dice? Cada uno hace su calabaza como le apetece ―afirmó sonrojada. Su héroe favorito tenía una cicatriz así en su frente por lo que decían y quiso representarlo en su calabaza dándole ese toque especial.

―No sé yo si eso asustará a Jack ―dijo al ver que sus hermanos entraban con las manos llenas de barro.

―Seguro que sí... _El niño que vivió_ es un héroe. Si pudo con _Quien―tú―sabes_, seguro que podrá con Jack... ―afirmó. Sus hermanos mayores, que se lavaban las manos en el fregadero de la cocina, bufaron.

―Hay tantas posibilidades de que Jack aparezca y nos ataque como de que tú te cases con _El niño que vivió_, hermanita ―Ginny se sonrojó ante ese último comentario de su hermano.

―En ese caso tendremos que ir confeccionando la lista de bodas si no dejáis de burlaros de Jack ―sentenció Ron con rapidez.

―Ya, claro... Vamos, George.

Transcurrió el resto de la mañana sin mayores sobresaltos. Al medio día, Arthur y Percy entraron a la cocina, siendo recibidos por Molly, que terminaba de hacer la comida, y por Ginny y Ron, que estaban recogiendo todo lo que habían utilizado para hacer las calabazas.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó Percy, mirando las calabazas incrédulo.

―Calabazas para ahuyentar al espíritu de Jack... ―empezó a explicarle Ron, pero fue interrumpido.

―¡Sí, Percy! Jack, el Tacaño ―dijo George, que entraba junto a su hermano, sentándose a la mesa para comer.

―¡Un tipo muy desagradable! ―afirmó Fred. Percy los miró sin perder su aire de incredulidad y no dijo nada, temiendo que le estuvieran tomando el pelo.

Comieron entre risas y algún que otro regaño a los gemelos por parte de sus padres cuando la señora Weasley le contó a su esposo lo que habían hecho sus hijos esa mañana. Una vez terminado el postre y aprovechando que los gemelos habían salido de la habitación y sus padres estaban en el patio trasero, Percy les preguntó a sus hermanos pequeños sobre Jack.

―¿Qué es eso de Jack, el Tacaño? ―preguntó desconcertado.

―Venganza ―respondió Ginny y le contó lo que planeaban.

―Quiero participar ―dijo Percy, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

―¡¿Qué?

―Ya estoy harto de aguantar siempre sus bromas pesadas ―dijo―. Contad conmigo ―murmuró, viendo que los gemelos entraban en la habitación otra vez―. ¿Así que eso es lo de Jack? ¡Es una historia totalmente ridícula! Los Smith... ¿Hay algún apellido más común que ese? ―rezongó con su acostumbrado tono pedante―. Eso de tallar las calabazas para ahuyentar a espíritus estaba muy bien para los muggles que cazaban brujas y creían que los espíritus eran malignos, pero no para los magos ―sentenció, levantándose de su asiento.

―Yo que tú no diría esas cosas, Percy ―le advirtió Ron.

―Ya está dicho... y no me arrepiento ―afirmó el muchacho, saliendo de la cocina.

―No creí que diría nunca algo así pero...

―...Percy tiene razón ―dijeron los gemelos―. Esa historia de Jack es absurda... ―en ese momento se escuchó un grito desde el piso de arriba.

―¡Percy! ―exclamaron los cuatro y subieron corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Percy, la cual permanecía abierta. Al entrar vieron a Percy sentado en la cama y se acercaron a él a toda velocidad.

―Percy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué has gritado? ―preguntó Ginny, preocupada. Percy, por toda respuesta señaló a la ventana. En el cristal había algo escrito con pintura roja. La escritura decía: "Nadie se burla de Jack".

―¿Pero que...? ―Percy negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que Fred le preguntaría. Los gemelos se acercaron al cristal para ver de cerca la frase. Ginny y Ron seguían con la mirada fija en su hermano mayor, desconcertados. Por toda respuesta recibieron un guiñó y respiraron tranquilos. Percy se había tomado la cosa en serio.

―Voy al bañó a lavarme la cara para despejarme un poco...

―¡Te acompaño! ―dijo rápidamente Ron.

―Yo iré a por algo para limpiar la ventana ―se ofreció Ginny.

Tras el incidente del cristal los gemelos se mostraron nerviosos, estaban muy asustados. Ellos y Percy tallaron también sus propias calabazas para intentar ahuyentar a Jack pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando los gemelos volvieron a ingresar en la cocina tanto sus calabazas como las de Percy, Ron y Ginny estaban destrozadas.

―Por los calzones de Merlín...

―¡Jack viene a por nosotros!

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ron, desconcertado ante la actitud de los gemelos, acercándose a ellos.

―Las calabazas...

―¡Están destrozadas!

―¡¿Qué? ―Ron miró las calabazas horrorizado. Eso no lo había hecho él, ni ninguno de sus hermanos, que él supiera ―¡Ginny, Percy! ―les llamó pero no respondieron―. ¡Oh, Merlín!

―¿Dónde los has visto por última vez, Ron?

―En... en...

―¡Ron!

―Iban al desván a por unas velas, para las calabazas.

―¡Vamos! ―apremió uno de los gemelos y se dispusieron a subir al desván―. Nosotros entraremos, tú espera aquí, ¿vale? ―Ron asintió, asustado, viendo como los gemelos subían la escaleras y desaparecían por el hueco que daba al desván. Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, hasta que se escuchó un grito.

―¡AH!¡RON! ―el niño miró hacia el techo, aterrorizado, pero se decidió a subir. No abandonaría a sus hermanos.

Subió las escaleras, temblando de pies a cabeza. Al entrar no vio nada, absolutamente nada. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Algo le llamó la atención al fondo de la habitación. Ron agudizó la vista y vio que se trataba del ghoul. Suspirando aliviado se giró para buscar a sus hermanos y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba, Jack, el Tacaño. Ron gritó aterrado, mientras el espíritu se abalanzaba sobre él, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas. El pelirrojo se retorció, intentando escapar, hasta que se percato de algo. Los espíritus no eran sólidos, se podían traspasar, por lo que Jack no podría haberle tirado al suelo. Dejó de forcejear, desconcertado, y en ese momento se encendieron las luces.

Ante él estaban Percy y Ginny, amordazados y atados de pies y manos, y los gemelos, que se desternillaban de la risa. Lo que tenía encima suyo era una especie de marioneta hecha con palos de escobas voladoras viejas rotas y una calabaza tallada con una vela en su interior, que permanecía apagada. Su mente asustada había hecho el resto.

―¿Cómo...?

―No podéis intentar gastar una broma a los maestros en ese arte, a ver si os enteráis ―dijo Fred, ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

―Pero tenemos que reconocer que ha sido divertido ―concedió George.

―¿No os habéis pasado con eso de atar a Percy y Ginny?

―No podíamos permitir que hicieran ruido...

―Tal vez ha sido un poco dramático, pero os lo merecíais...

―¡Eso del mensaje en la ventana y destrozar las calabazas ha sido el colmo! ―exclamó George, mientras Ron desataba a sus hermanos.

―Lo del mensaje fue idea de Percy pero nosotros no hicimos lo de las calabazas... ―aclaró Ginny, ya desatada, al igual que su hermano.

―¿Cómo que no? ¿Y entonces quién lo hizo? ―Todos se miraron entre sí, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Profirieron un grito totalmente aterrados y bajaron del desván corriendo en busca de sus padres. Se dirigieron a la cocina, para salir al patio, pero se pararon en seco. Encima de la mesa las calabazas permanecían intactas, sin daño aparente y con sus expresiones siniestras, anteriormente talladas para ahuyentar a los espíritus, imperturbables.

―¡Juro, por los calzones de Merlín, que las calabazas estaban hechas pedazos! ―exclamó Ron, mientras los gemelos asentían enérgicamente.

―Quizás... quizás fue vuestra imaginación... ―afirmó Ginny, cogiendo a Ron por un brazo, abrazándolo, muy asustada.

―Sí, seguro que fue eso... ―afirmó Percy, pero era evidente que no estaba muy convencido.

Mientras los hermanos hablaban de lo ocurrido, intentado encontrar una explicación, en el desván el ghoul se acercó a la marioneta que habían usado los gemelos para asustar a su hermano. El ghoul cogió la calabaza que hacía de cabeza y la miró, preguntándose que era eso que había asustado tanto a esas personas que habían estado allí antes. No encontró una respuesta para eso pero sí una para el por qué se asustó él. La vela en el interior de la calabaza se encendió sola, iluminándola y dándole un toque aterrador. El ghoul soltó la calabaza, haciendo que la vela se volviera a apagar y se alejó todo lo que pudo de ella, notando que la presencia que había encendido esa vela permanecía a su lado, acechándole a él y a los habitantes de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! :D ...<strong>

**No sé si hay algún error ortográfico grave, xD... Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que publico sin que alguien lo revise, xD... Si es así perdón y, por supuesto, podéis decírmelo, así voy mejorando, xD ... ¡Ah! Y la leyenda de "Jack, el Tacaño" existe de verdad, por cierto... Aunque yo la varié un poco para que cuadrara con la historia...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
